Morel
Coding by Pinktiger2107 Morel is part of the Wartorn AU which belongs to me!! Do not steal him or edit this page except for categories or if I asked you to code it!! Appearance Morel looks like an ordinary MudWing. Quite muscled and armoured scales, rather large and powerful build, flat head, and all the rest. But he's not that ordinary. The dragon possesses very dark brown mainscales with amber topscales and light grey underscales. His underwings are light brown, and he has sienna markings on his head, as well as dusty-white horns and claws. For accessories, the dragonet-pretty-much-adult wears a patterned scarf that alternates between light and dark red. Personality You'd never describe Morel as a kind or friendly dragon. Because he isn't one. He's far from it. Grunts, growls, lots of (Pyrrhian) swears, angry remarks and yells, insults and threats make up the MudWing's speech, and the number one way he deals with things that annoy him are with his claws and fire. He hates his tribe, especially Glop, the horrible dictator, and he doesn't regret the trouble he got himself into just to mess up his plans. He hates pretty much everyone but his guardian. He/she/they is/are the only dragon he actually tries to be nice to, but because of his past, sometimes that's difficult for him, but name is someone he feels he can talk to, though he still often argues with him/her/them and complains about his life. But deep down, he loves his guardian like family. Very deep down. History Morel hatched to two Regular-level parents that treated him like he didn't exist. And technically, he shouldn't have. ---- About 10 years before she had his egg, Sienna, his mother, worked as a merchant in the middle of the Mud Empire, in a town known as Drawl, where she sold jewelry for extra food and water, as well as money. Thieves were common, specifically disabled dragons and peasants wishing for more than the mediocre things they were given (and not given), so she had to protect her available jewelry. One day, Sienna was approached by a rather clunky male MudWing who was wearing a ratty cloak with a hood and looked rather poor. He asked if he could have one of the bracelets. She asked if he had something in return. He shook his head but begged she take pity on him. Sadly, she could not, and told him that she couldn't give him something if he didn't pay. Enraged, the dragon snatched a bracelet from under her snout and took off running. Luckily, guards stationed nearby quickly caught him and marched him to the stall to return the jewelry. They then asked her if she would press charges. She stared at the dragon, looking him up and down. And then he took his hood off, and she saw his eyes. There was a powerful emotion in them, and she returned it. It was love. She immediately fell deeply in love with the thief, and she told the guards to pardon him. There was something about the way he looked at her that just made her melt. 2 years later, they got married, and decided to hire a peasant to work in their house. The peasant had a name, but they simply called her Twist because of her twisted horns. Twist worked for them for a long time, and one day as she worked, she spotted something amber-coloured and dusty. She brushed it off and discovered it was an egg. Suddenly the egg began to crack, and a dragonet emerged. Twist quickly got the two dragons she worked for, who looked upon the dragonet with scorn, as they had tried to stop their hatching. The two were currently a forbidden pair. Having a dragonet meant their doom. ---- Gallery Morel.png|By Shiver!! Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Criminal)